


A Red Rose in a Sea of Blue Violets

by MaybeSomeday_Away



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dougherty is a dick, Ed is a creeper, F/M, Flass is an ass, Gets kinda stabby, Gotham City Police Department, My First Fanfic, Office Relationship, Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Edward Nygma, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Riddle Me This, Roseland Davis Main, Stalking, Starts season 1, Tags Are Hard, Violence, eventually, my tags suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeSomeday_Away/pseuds/MaybeSomeday_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma was a stalker. A creepy, infatuated stalker who watched Roseland Davis every time he got the chance. However,when she becomes the secretary for the Gotham City Police Department, nothing will ever be quite the same for Mr. Nygma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfic so please hang in there until I get everything figured out. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and more than welcomed! Let me know what you guys think!! ;) Ed's POV
> 
> Each morning I appear  
> To lie at your feet,  
> All day I will follow  
> No matter how fast you run,  
> Yet I nearly perish  
> In the midday sun.  
> What am I?  
> (The answer is in the end notes)

Nothing in the world would seem to shine as bright as her smile. On occasion I would catch it when she was with her friends or more often when she sits at home reading a book. Roseland Davis. Her name would constantly be in my head no matter what I would be doing to distract my thoughts. She was everything to me and she consumed most of my mind recently.When driving home from work, I always make sure to take my daily detour by her house. Of course, I would park in a couple parking lots down and walk by her house and then to my home. The walk is not too long and it is usually much needed by the end of the day. Some days I’m there hours and other times half of one, but nevertheless, I always walk past. By the time I get there from leaving the GCPD parking lot, it’s always dark outside. Shadows from the night sky and street lamps make me believe that I’m invisible to her eyes. 

Walking up to her house I gaze inside from around the corner of her bush and window. I sigh when I notice she had just left the living room to go into the kitchen, the only spot where my eyes can’t follow her. After waiting at least thirty minutes, I know she must be cooking. Checking my watch, I note to myself that it is 8:30 PM. A majority of the time she would make dinner around seven and finish with dishes and start reading by 8:20 PM. Looking up, I observe her picking up a trash bag as she heads towards the front door. Before I can properly think straight, I see her reaching for the handle. Quickly, I frantically start to head home and try to be nonchalant. I hear the front door unlock and open as I try to rush away from the window so I don’t run into her. The ground is the only place my eyes dare to wander. I know I’ve messed up when I suddenly feel her bump into me. Dropping the trash, we both look up and suddenly I’m at a loss for words. A moment ago I was safe from her eyes and now I’m staring directly into them. The bright blue of her eyes in the mid of the black night shine and 

seem to look straight through me for the half second our eyes lock. 

“Oh gosh!” she yells out at the unexpected impact. She bends over to grab the bag up off the ground. 

“I.. uh..I’m terribly sorry.” I stutter and hastily pick up the bag before holding it out to her as I try to apologize. 

When she reaches out to take what she had dropped, her hand brushes mine and instantly my heart beats at an even more rapid pace. After taking the trash she smiles, shakes her head and says, “No, it’s okay. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

I blink a few more times, astonished that this the first real encounter I’ve ever had with her. Leaving me briefly, she turns around to drop the trash into the bin and then turns back around. She begins, “I’m Roseland,” she looks down then holds out her hand to me. “Sorry again, I didn’t mean to waste your time.” 

I take her hand, shaking it as I notice how smooth and small her hand is on my large calloused one. “Ed...Edward Nygma,” I manage to get out as I adjust my glasses so they stay on my nose. I stay silent, not wanting to end the conversation, yet not knowing what to say. She seems to notice. 

“Well I’m going to head back inside, nice to meet you Edward, “ she waves to me as she walks up her porch steps into the house.

The oh so familiar sound of her closing the door and locking it leaves me standing on the sidewalk speechless. My thoughts race through my head and I force my legs to start walking to my destination. When I’m walking, there is so much information for me to process that I choose to attempt to not think at all. With me reaching the realization of the impossible task, I focus on her saying my name. Her light brown hair framing her face as she turned to her house and her eyes lighting up the night like all of the stars in the sky were trapped in her irises is where my thoughts lingered. Nothing now compares to her soft hand that seemed like silk caressing my skin. Looking down at my hand, I could almost still feel her skin brush against it. Now I know that I have to speak to her again. The thought of not being able to speak or just interact with her makes my heart sink in my chest. I now know that I must plan the next encounter. It would be easily done. The perfect plan. Her schedule was imprinted in my brain like it was a necessity to survive. 

When I realized that I was approaching my apartment building, I cleared my thoughts momentarily and headed up the never ending stairs. Once I reached my door, I fumbled with the multiple keys on my keychain until I found the one marked with green duct tape at the top. I shrugged my coat off onto the coat hanger and slipped off my shoes by the door. Heading to my kitchen, I retrieved a coffee mug and filled it with water from the facet. Gulping down until the cup was drained of all it’s contents, I stared at the ceiling. I knew sleep wouldn’t come easy but it would be the best for my working mind. 

After slipping into my pajamas, I sat on the side of my bed and set my glasses on the nightstand beside me. I click off the light, lay on top of my covers and squeezed my eyes tight then opened them once more. A chill goes down my spine so I slide underneath the silky sheets. The smooth touch reminded me of Roseland. Trying to let the image of her dissipate from my thoughts, the voice in the back of my head was telling me to hold onto the picture. I shut my eyes picturing her, until I drift off into my dreams. 

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up with a jolt as I rubbed my face and turned it off. The buzzing from it still remained momentarily. I walked into the bathroom and the frigid tile bit away at my warm feet. Turning the shower on, I walked sluggishly out to go brew some coffee to make the morning more tolerable. After making my bed, I set out a white collared shirt, brown tie, brown slacks, and of course my question mark tie clip to top it off. As soon as I was finished, I made my way back into the bathroom which was now filled with steam from the hot shower. I look into the mirror and try to see my reflection behind the fog. Not being able to complete the task, I take my glasses off and lay them on the edge of the sink and open the shower curtain.

I turn on my radio to the 7 AM news when the weatherman explains that it will be another gloomy and rainy day. Glancing toward the door, I make sure I have my umbrella near my coat. I begin to spread some butter onto my toast and take the last a few bites while listening. I decide I’m satisfied so I dump the rest of my coffee in the sink and throw out what’s left of my breakfast. I throw on my coat while picking up my umbrella, and head down the stairs down the block to my car. Continuing down the street, I notice that Roseland’s car is not in the driveway. For a moment I question it in the back of my mind, but quickly chase those thoughts away when I reach my car. With a turn of the keys in the ignition, the engine begins to slowly start in the cold weather. 

Everyone seems to be already hustling about when I enter. I slip off my now wet coat and shake my umbrella a bit before I walk towards my office. Detective Jim Gordon walks by and nods his head in my direction.  
With a greeting smile I nod back, “Good morning, detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!  
> (A Shadow)


	2. Who's the New Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GCPD get's a new secretary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter two, I know the build is kind of slow, but hang in there. Hope you all like it! 
> 
> (What is love without life, and life without love?)

Detective James Gordon. He seemed to always have a clenched jaw and a furrowed brow. With his blue eyes squinting, he seems to always be trying to decipher something in his mind that never get’s to a resolution. Sometimes, in his eyes, it looks like they are filled with sorrow but a majority of the time they’re filled with speculation. Always solving one case after another, he seems to keep himself busy with work. He spends most of his nights at the office, leaving his fiancée Barbara at home alone throughout the week. Most of the nights he’s not needed here with everything being done within his working hours. The Wayne murders take up most of his time and he seems to have become compulsive about it. No one seemed to care about the dropped case, which has only fueled the fire with his infatuation. 

I made my way to my desk, which was neatly organized in my office, which neighbored the records annex. I shrugged on my lab coat and hung my damp wool jacket onto the coat stand. After realizing I needed to return some old files, I head to the door that reads RECORDS ANNEX. I quietly open the door to let myself in to be met by Ms. Kringle’s back turned to the door. She seems to be putting other files back into the correct drawers and doesn’t notice that I had walked in. Her short, auburn colored hair is pulled back into a ponytail and lightly curled. She’s wearing a buttoned down mint green sweater with a white collar tucked into a light maroon skirt. I clear my throat and begin to say, “Hello... Ms. Kringle I hav..” 

But before I can finish my sentence she cuts me off by turning suddenly clearly surprised and she gasps, “What! Nygma. What do you need?” She tenses her shoulders and stands up a bit taller seeming a little agitated.

I smile at her and respond, “I needed to drop off these um… old files I never returned to… you...” With my pointer and middle finger I adjust my glasses back up the bridge of my nose. Waiting for a response, I hold the old files out for her to grab them from me. She looks at me, then to the files, and goes to pull them from my hands. I continue to grasp the files until I let go after a few moments of her attempting to take them from me. Still standing there, she turns around and places them on top of one of the one of the many file cabinets.

After turning back around, she smiles uncomfortably and questions with a raise of her eyebrows, “Do you need anything else Mr. Nygma?” 

“Nope, nothing. That’s it.” I respond rather quickly and stand with my back against one row of the file cabinets. She looks at me hesitantly and goes to walk past me as I step in front of her then move to the other side. Stopping, she moves forward once again this time passing me as I follow her with my eyes. 

I can tell Kristen is now more irritated than she was a few moments ago and sighs before she comments, “Maybe you should go bother the new secretary, huh?” 

With utter confusion on my face I open my mouth, but decide to close it with a furrowed brow. I reason in my head that it would be best not to keep her from her work any longer than I have. I think to myself she will probably be grateful if I do. However, my thoughts still wonder who she is talking about. From the silence, she becomes awkward and heads to the door. 

Looking back one last time Ms. Kringle reaches for the door handle, trying to leave as soon as possible while she adds, “Well goodbye then Mr. Nygma.” 

Right as she leaves I answer her immediately, “Bye...Ms. Kringle.” She left before I finished saying her name. I look around momentarily, adjust my lab coat, and start to walk towards my office. I hear a couple of cops discussing “the new girl”. Like always, they make very unwanted vulgar comments. I stay on the other side of the wall so I can listen to them with ease. Detective Arnold Flass and Officer Dougherty join in with the conversation. I know whoever this “new girl” is, I instantly feel sympathy for her because she will be the “fresh topic” in the station for a while. 

“Did you see the skirt on that thing?” Detective Flass explains, “I’d find a good use for my handcuffs, if you know what I mean!” 

All of the officers laugh and continue their rude comments about her appearance. By what I hear, not even one of the cops have talked to her. When I start to get angry at their obscene and persistent remarks, I turn the corner and head to my office. They all are in a group not noticing me until I bump into one of them at my sad attempt to slide by them. Tom Dougherty stops me and says, “Hey! Riddle Man, have you seen the new secretary?” 

I shake my head no and explain, “No I haven’t, but..if you would... move, I need to get to my office.” I try to stand up for myself but my words still seem shaky. 

“Sure thing, but hey, what has a tongue but doesn’t eat?” He says with full confidence almost as if he thinks I won’t be able to answer. 

I look at him trying to hide my arrogant thoughts that slip into my mind. With a squint of my eyes, I answer, “A shoe.”

With a smile he laughs, “I’ll get you next time.” he snaps his fingers to himself. While moving to the side, he motions with his hands pointing to the now open walkway. 

I nod and walk through as I hear one of the other officers mutter, “God he’s so weird.” At the comment they all share a final laugh and go back to work. 

When I enter my office I breath a heavy sigh and sit down on my metal stool. I turn around and head to the door to my right and plan to talk to Detective Gordon. For me, it’s been quite a lethargic day with working, but with the other cops it looks otherwise. As I gingerly make my way to the middle of the precinct, I watch to see if Jim is anywhere around. Checking my watch it’s 1:13 PM. This means he should be getting back from this lunch break or he has already returned. I see him out of the corner of my eye at the top of the stairs. He’s standing next to a female who seems to be picking up papers for him. She leaves after he nods to her and takes the papers. I directed myself up the stairs and tapped Detective Gordon on the back. 

He turns around at first bothered, but then gives me a sympathetic smile, “Hello Ed.”

“Hello,” I clear my throat and continue, “How was your lunch break Detective?” 

Jim sighs and explains, “I didn’t have one.” He looks at the papers in his hands, straightening them out before continuing, “Do you need anything Ed?” 

I have to think for a minute before I answer, “Um, I was just wondering if you knew…” I trail off a bit before continuing, “ Do we have a new secretary? I’ve heard some talk about it but I just wanted to confirm with a… uh.. reliable source.” 

“Yes, and I was meaning to find someone to show her around. I know you know this police station better than most so...,” He pauses for a second, looking for the secretary. Without seeing her, he continues his sentence, “If you want to, you can. Her desk is in the front and close to the Records Annex.” Finishing up quickly, he hands me her file giving me not much of a choice. Starting to walk away, he ends the conversation, “Thanks Ed.” With that, he goes back to business as usual. 

Back down the hall to my office, I pass the desk belonging to the new secretary. Being mostly empty, there is only a few pencils for now. She more than likely hasn’t moved her items to it yet. Returning to my office, I sit down and ponder the idea of opening the file. Since I don’t even know her name yet, I open the folder. Moving my eyes to the top right corner, they widen when I look over the name that is typed above her picture. It reads: ROSELAND DAVIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (Loneliness)


	3. Thank You Mr. Nygma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward shows Roseland Davis around the Gotham City Police Department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! I'll try to update sooner!! 
> 
> (“I show you exactly what you show me.  
> I can fill you with happiness or bring you to tears.  
> My gaze can help you see better.  
> My face helps you improve yours.  
> What Am I?” )

What was I to do. I couldn’t think straight. I knew that I must gather my thoughts to be able to even comprehend the situation I was in, let alone to show Roseland around the GCPD. Why would she work here? Of all places. She could be a secretary anywhere! Almost angry, I knew that this was supposed to be a happy situation in my case, but somehow I worried. I worried that she would see me for who I was instead of the strange man who bumped into her one night. That way, I would still be hidden and able to watch without a worry. But I knew I wanted to be more than just that.  She was smarter than this, I know she could get a better job with a better salary. She had so much potential, between her understanding and caring personality and the intellectual way she completed a task. Roseland wasn’t normal by any means, considering I’ve been watching her for about a year now, I knew her better than most. Sometimes I believed I knew her better than she knew herself. Yes, she was compassionate and caring, but she too had her “other” self. It wasn’t often I got to see it, but I could see it in her, deep down. Ms. Davis was persistent and always finished everything she started. Not only would she bring intelligence and beauty into what she did, but she could accomplish everything I’ve seen her attempt. Maybe this was my chance to get to know her even better than just watching her through a window. Half of me dreaded to speak to her, but the other half couldn’t seem to fathom the idea of staying one more minute away from the secretary. I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. Nervously, I adjusted my glasses and answered while clearing my throat, “Come in.” I sighed with relief when Jim came in. 

“Sorry to bother you again Ed, but I wanted to introduce you to Roseland, the new secretary,” Detective Gordon opened the door to let the woman I knew all too well inside my office.  

With a loud screech of the chair against the tile floor, I hurried to stand up and hastily smoothed out the bottom of my suit jacket. I blinked a few times before I quickly gulped, “Hi. Uh.. Hello Roseland.” 

She smiled, remembering the friendly face who she just had seen last night. She enthusiastically held out her hand while adding, “Hi Edward.” Jim looks at her slightly confused at how she knew my name.

I was more than delighted when she remembered my name. I thought to myself of last night when I took her hand into mine once again. My other side, who portrays a much calmer demeanor of myself, seemed to surface as I smiled back with a slight wink. She giggled at my sudden confidence. _See…why don’t you let me talk to her, she’ll like me._ I shook the thought away and looked over at Jim who was still at a loss for words.To clear the conffusion she told him, “We had bumped into each other last night. Thank you Detective Gordon.”

Turning to the door, his face still laced with hints of surprise he says, “Well okay then. See you later Ed.” With that, he shuts the door behind him to leave Roseland and I alone. 

“Um alrighty then, shall we?” I open the door for her and she walks through muttering a small thank you. When we start to walk I show her the holding cells and where Jim and Harvey’s desks were. We stomp up the many stairs before pausing for her to look over the GCPD at the top, looking over the banister. She opens her mouth but closes it rather quickly trying to hide what she was going to say. I’ve seen her do this many times before when she would be talking. So many times she was cut off before she could put in her input. Of course I noticed, though so many others didn’t on countless occasions. When I turned facing her as I said, “Do you have any questions by chance, Ms. Davis?” 

Her face flushed at the name and she nodded saying, “Yes actually. Do you know where I will be spending most of my time? Oh and it would be fine for you to call me Roseland or Rose even, Mr. Nygma. Most do.” She laughs for a moment while I look at the way her mouth curls into a shy smile. 

“Well I know, Uh... where your desk is. Which is the most probable place where you would be working. Now I will be sure to show you there, Ms. Davis” I said completely disregarding what she said about her name.  _ Now don’t be rude Eddie, you should listen to her…  _ I close my eyes tight then open them to continue with what I was doing previously.

She simply says, “Thank you.” With that we head down the stairs and weave in and out of the many officers desks. She tries to keep up, slightly amazed, how I can manage without bumping into any of the officers. Of course I’m much taller than she is which helps her in this case, for her to dodge the police men. Occasionally, while we are walking she bumps into me to steady herself.  _ You should have her fall into you. Just imagine her in your arms, her smooth skin…  _ Thinking back, I continue the conversation, warning myself to stop these thoughts that nearly make me lose my mind. I try to force my feet to take another step, but my other self has other ideas. That’s when I feel her entirely lose her balance while trying to not run into another person. Almost acting on cue, she begins to fall forward as I turn around to catch her before she touches the ground. One of my hands is planted on her shoulder while the other is lightly bracing her up placed on the small of her back. Her eyes flutter open when she seems to be surprised that she is held by me instead of hitting the hard ground. We stay there in that position for a moment. Our eyes meet and her light blue ones widen in embarrassment.  _ Good going.  _ I look up, seeing myself without glasses while  _ he _ gives me a wink before disappearing. I quickly place her back so she’s standing up like moments before. Nervously, I cough, thinking about what had just happened, not just about what had happened with Roseland and I.

With a blush covering her porcelain white skin, her neck up to her cheeks became red. She adjusts her skirt and replies, “Oh my goodness I’m so so sorry! I’m such a klutz! … I’m so sorry.” She paused a moment holding onto her forehead when she started again, “How do you do it? I mean you can avoid the officers like it’s the easiest thing.” 

My own cheeks begin the blush at the compliment. I’m thankful she didn’t realise that I was the cause of the whole situation. “Well...I uh have been doing this for a while… It also helps when others are trying to avoid you too…” I trail off thinking that I shouldn’t have made that comment.  _ How pathetic… _

Roseland gives me a sympathetic smile looking to her shoes, while anxiously twiddling her lightly curled brown locks in her fingers. Finally she looks up and says, “So… My desk. That sounds interesting.” 

“Yes, L-lets go,” I manage to get out without sounding too distraught. I walk to the records annex before making the last stop. I make sure to distinctively knock twice so Kristen is not as surprised as she was last time. As soon as I hear a “Come in” from her I open the door. Standing to the side, I hold the door for Roseland and wait until she’s entered the room to walk in besides her. Kristen looks up from her desk and see’s Roseland and me, so she stands up. 

Roseland holds out her hand and introduces herself, “Hello, I’m Roseland Davis, but you can just call me Rose if you’d like .”

Kristen smiles at her wordy and seemingly too sweet introduction. She shakes her hand and responds somewhat bitterly, “Kristen Kringle.” With that, Roseland laughs a little about her name but bites her tongue to not make it obvious. Ms. Kringle clearly noticed, by the sarcastic smile she gave her when shaking her hand rather harshly. 

At that moment I know I couldn’t have put myself into a more awkward position than what I’m in now. I clear my throat and try to get the courage to speak, “Roseland, Uh Ms. Davis.” Once she looks at me waiting for me to continue, I start again, “you will be spending most of your, uh,time here to deliver most the officers… some papers and files.” I notice Ms. Kringle look over at me with some suspicion in her squinted eyes but there was also something different in them. Kristen began to examine Ms. Davis, she had a glimmer of insecurities in her eyes when she looked at her from head to toe. I waited with my hands behind my back trying not to make eye contact with Kristen more than I’ve already had. With the attempt to leave quicker, I explain to Kristen, “Well, I believe we have to, go…” 

“Oh okay, I’ll see you later Kristen,” Ms. Davis turned to the already open door and waited for me under the frame. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Nygma,” Kristen’s tone of voice was slightly stranger from all the other times she had talked to me. Other times she was either in a rush or it was filled with irritation, but this time, there was a hint of compassion.

I felt her eyes on me while I turned and said a simple, “Goodbye.” I walked out the door and shut it behind me, returning to Ms. Davis. We strolled around the corner towards her desk when I said a little uncomfortably, “Well, here we are.” The spot wasn’t too bad, except that it was in the very front where everyone who walked in would greet her. At least she wasn’t placed next to the holding cells, which wouldn’t have been pleasant. Her desk had already had files on it for her to deliver. She placed her satchel on the ground so it sat against her desk. I looked at her for a moment while she searched over everything and took a deep breath. Ms. Davis then turned her gaze back towards me and said, “Thank you Mr. Nygma.”

I smiled at her sincerity and nodded before announcing, “You know where to find me, Ms. Davis. I’ll be going now.” I hastily walked away so she couldn’t say anything else.  _ You know what we should do? We should…  _ I cut myself off once I reached my office to tell myself outloud, “No! You need to stop talking to me in front of her! Or anyone else for that matter!” I moved my hands so they rested upon my head while I tried to be serious with myself.  _ You know you loved it. Because I sure did! Being the reason why her face turned red. She was so helpless. You know…. the look Kringle gave you was different. _ For a moment you waited for yourself to continue.  _ Oh my Eddie has two girls after him! I would have never guessed Kringle has a jealous side to her …  _ “No!” I yelled at myself not wanting to give into my dark thoughts. I shook my head frantically as I shouted back, “You need to leave. Now!” In that moment, I heard silence that I haven’t heard in a long while. Heaving a sigh, I knew  _ he  _ would come back sooner than later, but for right now,  _ he  _ was gone. I thought about Kringle, was she really jealous? No.... she couldn’t have been, she never pays any attention to me. I tried to reason with myself before the other thoughts would began to flood into the back of my mind once again. I stood up from leaning against the wall next to the window that illuminated the room, while clapping my hands together I said to myself, “Back to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!  
> (A Mirror)


	4. Stuck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roseland and Kristen began to have troubles getting along and Ed is right in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever! This chapter is slightly longer then the others, so I hope you enjoy!  
> (I am a certain type of bulb  
> But I don’t give off any light  
> I can be peeled and chopped up  
> And I am red, green or white)

The next morning I hoped everything at work would be normal, if that was even possible for Gotham. But as expected it was not. It was an extremely busy and uneventful morning. Last night I had parked closer to my home, and instead of walking past Roseland’s house, I drove by. Something inside of me felt like something was missing and I felt an emptiness that I’ve never experienced before. As if there was a void inside of me that couldn’t be filled until I saw her. I knew that if I had walked by her home, it would be too much of a risk of her remembering her new colleague who showed her around on her first day. It saddened me to know that I couldn’t continue my routine I’ve done for what seemed like ages. I longed to see her this morning, but work did not permit it. I tried the most I could to have an excuse to go the front of the precinct where I would find her. Every single time she would be gone, being equally as busy as I had been. Last night I had made a plan that seemed now impossible to complete. I had planned to ask her how she was adjusting to her new job and if she wanted to go to lunch with me. I knew it would be hard for her to decline because she didn’t know the area that well. Considering she’s only lived in Gotham for little less than a year and lived not too close to the police station, she wouldn’t know where to go for her lunch break. But as the day proceeded, I wasn’t even sure if I would have a lunch. Once it was coming closer to 12:00 PM, I knew I might be able to get in my lunch hour if I finished up the remaining work I had started. Finally I completed enough to go eat for an hour. I walked out of the medical examiner's room and looked for the secretary that had not left my mind since last night. I spotted her from across the room with some paper work in her arms while talking to some of the officers. At the sight I frowned and decided to listen in on the conversation. While I was in front of Roseland I noticed Kristen. Making her way over, she slipped on her jacket and had also noticed Roseland talking to the other policemen. Deciding to ask how she was doing I slightly interrupted the conversation, “Ms. Davis.” She turned around when she heard her name and smiled when it wasn’t someone who was going to tell her to do more work. “How are you doing today?” I looked at her while I felt the other officers eyes on me.

I heard Ms. Kringles heels behind me when the secretary answered, “I’m doing good Edward, other than the constant questions about if I can return files.” She nudges one of the officers and giggles, as if she was hinting that he was doing so. I swallowed while being a bit obvious about being awkward in this situation I wasn’t used to. Kristen put her hand on my shoulder and casually joined the small talk. I was extremely surprised at the sudden contact and stood up a bit straighter. “Oh,” she sounded a bit sarcastic because of how sweet her voice sounded. She continued what she was saying, “Ed, I was looking for you. I was heading out for lunch and was wondering if you would like me to get you something from the sandwich shop down the street? What would you like?” She asked me as if I had no choice but to answer yes. It sounded similar to what I had planned to ask Roseland. 

I thought about it for a moment before settling on the decision I always make when going there. I answer her while muttering under my breath, “I will have the house sandwich without onions.” I feel a little bit embarrassed about the whole situation not including the way all the officers were looking at Ms. Kringle in confusion.   

Kristen’s smile widens when she hears me accept her offer. After hearing my answer she takes her hand off my shoulder and straightens her skirt. Roseland has a familiar look in her eye when she stares at Kristen. I’ve had the same look in my eye when other officers have talked to Kristen. I could almost feel the tension around me when Roseland began to talk again, “Kristen, that’s so sweet of you! Well it was nice talking but you know…. Some people need to get back to work.” She pats me on the opposite shoulder that Kristen was previously holding and with a turn of her heel she smiles directly at me before walking away. The clicking of her shoes slowly disappears as she leaves. 

Ms. Kringle clears her throat which breaks me from my gaze that was now set on Roseland. “Well, I’ll be going now so I’ll just drop off your lunch in your office Mr. Nygma. Is that okay?” Kristen looks at me with wondering eyes.

I nod while adding, “Of course Mrs. Kringle. I will see you then.” Before she turns I start walking to my office and close the door behind me. Closing my eyes, I shake my head while still trying to comprehend what happened in the last five minutes. I get back to work so I can clear my thoughts. 

When I just about finish my second set of paperwork, I hear a quiet knock on my door. Before I say anything, Kristen walks in with two paper bags and two soft drinks in her hands. She pushes the door open with her back and sets one of the drinks and bags onto my desk. I greet her with a smile while she says, “Here you go. I would stay, but I have some work to finish up, so i’ll see you later Ed.” 

I swallow at the nick name and respond before she leaves, “ Thank you. Ms. Kringle.” This time she waits to hear what I have to say and leaves after I finish my sentence. She closes the door behind her and I sigh as I feel somewhat relieved when she’s gone. I open the lid of the drink to see what she bought me. It’s a clear syrupy drink which I assume is a Sprite. I push the cup aside and unwrinkled the brown bag. Pulling out half of the sandwich, I peel off the white paper that covers the exterior. As soon as I open the wrapping, I notice the single onion that falls from the paper. Of course she forgot. 

I lay out multiple napkins on my desk while I put the sandwich to the side. Grabbing my tweezers, I begin removing the onions that ruined my lunch. At least she tried, right? 

I continue the endless task while I hear a loud knock on my door. Without looking up, I sigh, “Come in.” 

I’m surprised to see Ms. Davis in my doorway. She tilts her head to the side while squinting her eyes in question. She laughs while asking, “Hey Ed. What are you doing?” 

“I just, uh I don’t like onions so I’m removing them from my lunch,” I answer her while looking back down nervously. 

She smiles while she sits down onto the stool next to me, “ How weird, I hate onions too. I just wanted to see how you were doing so I decided to drop by.”

I finish removing the rest of the onions, so I respond, “ I’m doing fine other than being hungry.” At that, we both laugh a little before I ask, “And how are you?”

“It’s been a long day, but other than that, just fine as well,” She explains to me while I put my sandwich back together.

I can sense that it’s becoming a bit awkward so I continue with the conversation, “By chance would you like half of my sandwich? I don’t believe you’ve ate, have you?”

Shaking her head, she smiled while saying, “No I haven’t had the chance. And that’s so sweet of you! Thank you so much Ed, you’re a saint.” When I handed her a half of my sandwich she took it while giving me a thankful smile. 

“You can also have the drink, I believe it’s a Sprite. I don’t care for soda so you’re more than welcome to have it,” I announced after we both finished chewing a couple bites. 

“You are amazing,” is all she answered while taking a sip of the sugary drink.

After a few more minutes of talking, laughing, and finishing up eating I felt like I saw a new side of Roseland. I could tell she wasn’t being open with me, but I expected that. I knew she wouldn’t just open up while talking with me if she didn’t with her closest friends. I always saw the real Roseland when I watched her, but now when she put up this façade I felt like I needed to remind her of who she was. She was doing a very believable job at being the person she wanted me to see. After listening to her for a bit longer I wasn’t sure how to continue the delightful small talk that I didn’t experience often. “What’s black and white and read all over?” I asked her. I was regretting my riddle as soon as it slipped out of my mouth. Tilting her head to one side, she looked at me expectantly for me to continue. I took that as a que to start talking, “I mean…” She cut me off before I could tell her an excuse. 

She smiled while answering swiftly but still with question, “A newspaper, but what about a newspaper?” 

I was elated that she seemed interested at the riddle but I was still nervous about how she would react. I saw a glimmer of her personality shine that I learned over time that I loved. She was squinting her eyes at mine while I basked in her inquisitiveness. Not wanting to make her wait a moment longer, I stuttered over my words to make my riddle seem relevant, “Well, what I meant was…What do you..enjoy to read, on your free time for your..enter...tainment.” I separated the last word while I nodded to myself thinking over what I had responded. I came to the resolution that my comment was at least somewhat believable. 

Her smile had a shimmer of amusement when she heard me stumble over my words. “Well I have a handful of books I like to read.” she answered very vaguely.

Apparently she decided to go back to acting like the person she made up to appeal to the people she encountered on a daily basis. I thought back to the layout of her living room. I knew she not only liked books, but loved them. Her wall has a large bookshelf against it which is filled completely with no spaces left for not even one more book. Not to mention how she reads every night after she finishes dinner. I scoffed to myself at the thought of her trying to act “cool” in front of me. I continued the little game with her, “Your favorite?” 

She sipped on her drink while she seemed to be deep in thought. Sighing to herself, she knew she wouldn’t be able to come to the conclusion with just one answer, “Well, uh I have a lot that are my favorite. It’s not as easy as you would think to pick just one.” She blushed a bit at the confession she made, even though I already knew this about her.

When she started to ease up more, I asked her another question still relating to the subject, “Alrighty,” I paused for a moment. “Uhm. How about the subject. What is your favorite genre?” 

Roseland looked up. Her gaze was previously set on the straw she twisted with her fingers. Her eyes met mine and she answered with a sigh, “Um it would have to be mostly books about like nonfiction detective stories. You know like the stories of the criminals. Different mental disorders they have. Things mostly like that.”

“The mind is one interesting organ,” I added when she finished her sentence. We sat for a moment longer before she brought up other subjects such as work. She tuned the questions onto me instead of me asking them to her. I knew that the subject would lead to co workers by the way she was directing the conversation. 

She scrunched her nose before she asked yet another question, “What’s your  _ friendship _ like with Ms. Kringle?” Roseland put an emphasis on the word friendship and adjusted on the stool a bit awkwardly when she asked. It almost seemed she held her breath after the words left her lips. 

I thought about it for sometime. What was our relationship? Or what Roseland had said,  _ friendship _ . Only recently had she been friendly with me other than some other rare occasions. I thought back to the conversation I had had with myself. I knew both Roseland and Kristen had had been not so kind with each other, let alone the comment Ms. Davis had said towards Kristen just a couple hours ago. Of course instantly Roseland had been much more kind towards me than Mr. Kringle ever has been. I blow air out of my nose while pushing my glasses back into place, “I uh, I’ve worked with her for a while and she is... Uhm she has been a pleasure to work with.” She looked at me with a suspicious look in her eyes that made clear she didn’t believe me. I knew my statement had been something you say about someone who you barely knew, but I knew Ms. Kringle. 

Suddenly I could sense Roseland tense her shoulders before she gulped then added, “Huh, I don’t know. Something about her is a little…” she waited before she found the correct wording. “Stuck up.” With the last words she squinted seeing if I agreed. I knew Mr. Kringle was a bit at times. But I never thought someone could see that so quickly within meeting someone. “I mean she seems nice and all but I felt like she had it out for me as soon as I walked into the Records Annex.” She tilted her head to the side before she added with innocent eyes, “Did you sense it Mr. Nygma?” 

I felt at a lose of words with the ways she looked at me. Of course she knew I could sense it. Anyone who had eyes would be able to see the friction between them. At first I wasn’t sure what to say so I clenched my teeth and thought before I replied. “I um, You…” I stuttered horribly on my words.  _ Spit it out Eddie.  _ My breathing hitched as I heard the familiar voice inside my head. “Yes, Ms. Davis. I could see where you would get that feeling.” I nervously checked my watch to see it had already been an hour of us talking. She looked at me with question before I said, “It’s uhm, I think we should get back to work? It’s past the hour and I believe I uh….”

She cut me off explaining, “I know Mr. Nygma, I let you to your work. I had a nice time talking with you and i’ll make sure to see you tomorrow.”

I was glad she finished the conversation when we both stood up. I reached my hand out towards her and she curled her warm, soft lips to a smile. While she grasped my hand she shook it lightly before adding, “Thanks again Ed. I’ll see you.” With a wave, she exited my office with a turn of her hips towards the door. I watched her leave until I couldn’t hear the clacking of her heals anymore. I walked over to close my door when I heard Ms. Kringles voice. I listened even though I knew I shouldn’t have. Kristen’s voice was the first voice I had heard, “So, what do you think of the new secretary?” Next I heard a man’s voice that was deep, which I assumed was Detective Flass. He made a sound that implied he had nothing to say about Roseland. Kristen began talking again, “Uhh, she just seems so uhm, talkative I guess? I mean she spent like all of her first day with Nygma.” She waited expectantly for Flass to say something. 

Flass began to answer, “Yeah, why would she want to hang out with a guy like Nygma? Thats weird.” 

Kristen was silent for a moment before she sighed with an attitude, “She just needs to mind her own business. I can tell she’s the type that would gossip.” 

At that they seemed to go back to work so I closed the door. I thought for a moment, while clenching and unclenching my hands into fists. After calming down slightly, I came to the conclusion that Roseland was correct. Ms. Kringle was indeed “Stuck Up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear any comments or suggestions you guys have!  
> (An Onion)


	5. How Sweet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward thinks of a sweet idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos! This chapter has been written for a while but I recently had edited it before posting, so sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (No sliding on these iced, yet skater-less rinks.  
> All pleated, skirted, yet strangely inverted.  
> Their tops open wide and stuffed up inside.)

It was about 1:00 AM when I had the idea. I thought for a moment while clutching the corner of my bed sheets. Knowing that I’d have to wait till the morning to fully execute my plan, I shut my eyes tighter than I had previously and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke before my alarm had gone off. I layed on my back for a couple moments until I heard the buzzing start to ring in my ears. Last night I set my alarm for an hour earlier, so I would be able to get to work before most of the officers. Even though I had gotten only minimal sleep, I felt more than ready for the day. I knew I didn’t have enough time to make something from scratch, so I went to a pastry shop before heading to work. Once at the GCPD, I was thankful there wasn’t many people around. I placed the box of pastries onto the table in my office then grabbed a case of bullets from one of the cabinets that lined the room. When I finished preparing the cupcakes, I dropped them off at their desired destination. Soon after, I began to work with the case of Jack Gruber to get ahead of schedule. I worked more with the case and cross checked fingerprints to come to the conclusion that “Jack Gruber” was really Jack Buchinsky. He changed his name and checked himself into Arkham Asylum. After finding the most useful information about the man, I checked once more before collecting all of the files that could help the case. When I reached the Records Annex, I left a note on Kristen’s desk asking for some more files about the case. Heading back towards my office, I retrieved a stack of folders before walking through the GCPD to find Officer Gordon. Once up the stairs, I over heard Gordon and Harvey talking. 

Gordon said something to which Harvey responded, “Only a man from a lunatic asylum would say that. You're like a human roller coaster, except you only go down.” 

Thinking to myself about the comment, I quickly interjected, “Wouldn't that make him more of an elevator?”

Officer Bullock sighed and asked, “You got anything useful Ed? I got a little less than 20 hours until I lose my job.” He ended the last part by purposely looking at Jim.

“I do. Have something useful.” 

He asked me sarcastically, “And it is?” Officer Gordon nodded looking in my direction. 

“I cross checked fingerprints,” as I announced my answer, I dropped all the files that were in my hands onto Harvey’s desk in a somewhat dramatic fashion. “The clinically insane Jack Gruber, of Arkham, is a figment of the files. The man himself is really a career criminal, at the name Jack Buchinsky.”

Jim thought about it for a moment before adding with a confused tone, “How is that even possible?” He looked at me then to Harvey in disgust rather than disbelief.

“Easy enough to have somebody change the records.” Harvey carelessly answered Jim.

Agreeing with Officer Bullock I said, “Yep. Apparently he wanted to be transferred to Arkham.”

“That’s really good work. Ed.” Harvey vocalized. “What’s this Pultinsky’s deal?”

When Officer Bullock responded I saw Kristen across the way. She was talking to another officer and had a box of files in her hands. She was wearing a dark green top with a lighter green skirt and was standing next to a filing cabinet and seemed to be enthralled with the conversation. I immediately stuttered on my words, “I uh, It’s uh uhm, Buchinsky.” I didn’t remove my eyes from Kristen when I opened the folders to show Bullock, “It’s all in the files.” I quickly walked away, heading in Kristen’s direction. Wondering if she had seen my present or note, I made my way over to her and the man. I was smiling hoping she would understand what I had left on her desk this morning. She was still having the conversation with the man about the classified files but I interrupted anyway, “Ms. Kringle.” 

When I said her name she turned around and sighed the way she always does. I took the files from the box she was holding. “Uhh…” She continued while looking up at me, “I believe you left this on my desk.” She held up the cupcake I left her this morning, but now it was wrapped in a tissue so she didn’t have to touch it. Her smile seemed forced and agitated. 

Once she placed it upon the files I was now holding I responded smiling, “It’s a riddle.” I thought she would have known, maybe. One can wish. 

She clicked her tongue while lifting the tissue that was around it and responded, “It’s a cupcake with a live bullet sticking out of it.” 

“It’s a riddle.” I told her once again trying to make her understand what it was for the second time. I lost my smile, thinking why she wouldn’t listen to my previous words.

“It’s menacing and weird and inedible.” she added matter-of-factly. After she finished her sentence she crumpled the tissue with one hand and lightly tossed it upon the files next to the cupcake. She immediately turned and began walking away. 

I was slightly surprised with the way she acted so coldly and offended about my harmless riddle. “Thank you for the files Ms. Kringle,” was all I managed to get out as I thought about her disregard for my actions. The least she could have done was ask for the answer. I stood in place and frowned to myself a little before returning to my office, not spending too much time to dwell on the situation. 

By the later afternoon I was getting hungry but continued on the case that was all too interesting to me. Keeping busy has always been the easiest way to forget about Ms. Kringle’s insolence towards me. This was the first day in a while that actually appeared to be “normal”. Between working with an interesting case and now keeping my thoughts about Roseland who seemed to care rather than Kristen, I was in a very good mood to say the least.

I had one more thing to share with the detectives before I could get something to eat. I casually walked back towards their desks holding the morning edition of  _ The Gotham Gazette. _ It was titled  _ The Electrocutioner Strikes!  _ In big bold lettering on the front page. 

Harvey looked at the paper I was holding before stating, “ _ The Electrocutioner.  _ Cute… No pressure.” 

“Don’t worry we’ll get him,” Jim reassured.

Harvey sighed, “Yeah and we have 17 hours to do so.”

I didn’t really pay much attention to them when I spoke out loud after reading the article, “I love the name.” I continued smiling about the subject, “It’s catchy, has drama. The Electro-cutioner.” I separated his name to put emphasis on the first section. “Speaking of which, given the general mode of attack, may I suggest you both wear your department-issue galoshes while you're out in the field.” I held up both pairs of the boots while finishing my sentence. 

Harvey looked up through his glasses before taking them off, “Galoshes?” Jim eyed Harvey.

“In the event of electrical misadventure, your footwear should be insulated.” I suggested to both of them.

“No, Mom! I'm not gonna wear my rubbers on the case.” Harvey replied while Jim stood up. 

After standing, Officer Gordon motioned his hand towards me, “Nygma come here.” He grabbed the shoes from my hands as I offered them to him. 

Officer Bullock gave him a questioning look before stating, “Seriously?” 

Before I left them I saw Gordon shrug at the comment, not wanting any conflict. As I walked back down the stairs and down one of the rows of desks, I passed a lady who was looking and smiling in the direction of Jim. She continued walking in their direction when I turned around and watched her for a moment. I continued to my office while thinking if I should find Roseland or not. I opened my door to find someone sitting on one of my stools. It was Roseland.  _ Speak of the devil… _ I shook my head before she turned around holding two brown paper bags. She sipped on a drink that looked like the same one from yesterday. 

Her eyes lit up when she met my gaze while she set her cup down on the table. She stood up, with a bounce to her step, she brushed off her blouse while exclaiming, “Hello Mr. Nygma! Thought you would like something to eat so I picked up something from the same place as yesterday. I wasn’t sure what you would like from somewhere else.” She smiled at me while she nudged one of the bags towards me. I was pleasantly surprised and smiled back with the same amount of enthusiasm. I was quiet for a moment longer when I looked at her again. She thought of something when I meet her eyes. The thought made her furrow her eyebrows for a second while she opened her mouth to speak again, “Oh, I… I’m sorry. I couldn’t find you. I knew you were busy so I let myself in assuming you’d return soon. I didn’t mean…” 

The thought of her looking for me made smile even wider. Before she could finish her apology I interjected, “No. No Ms. Davis. It’s fine. No, it’s great. Thank you. I wasn’t expecting you to come.” After my comment I moved some of the files to the side of my desk to make room for the food.

Her face blushed at hearing my words and looked down to her feet before asking, “Uhm, do you want company? I mean I’m also going to eat so…” 

She trailed off so I reassured her, “Of course!”   _ Don’t you sound eager….  _ When I heard my voice I tensed a bit. I cleared my throat as I walked around the table to sit on the stool adjacent to the one she was previously sitting on. I opened the bag to see the same sandwich that I ate yesterday, except there was no onions this time. She remembered.  _ Looks like she’s a keeper! _ My shoulders became straighter at the thought that lingered in the back of my mind.

Roseland sat down and took another drink before she spoke, “I wasn’t sure, thats the correct one right?” She moved her head a bit to be able to see my lunch. 

“Yes, it’s perfect. Thank you Ms. Davis.” I nodded her way while taking a bite of the correctly ordered meal. She opened her bag as well and reached in to take something out, being careful. I was still looking down when I saw in my peripheral something metal that caught the light on top of something red. I turned my head to the object when she pushed it closer to me, seeing that it was the other cupcake. The riddle, the red velvet cupcake with the bullet in it, or the thing that was  _ menacing, weird and inedible _ . The last words were replayed in my mind as I thought about how I had also left one on Roseland's desk this morning as well as Kristen's. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten two. I wasn’t sure what she was going to say so I looked up at her with questioning eyes.

She took a deep breath while asking, “Okay… So I know it must have been you, otherwise…” When she looked at me expectantly, I nodded with hesitation. So she continued, “Aright so…Uhm, is it something I'm supposed to know?”

Inside I was so absolutely elated she didn’t immediately reject it like 

Kristen had. Maybe I should have just bought one cupcake. I answered her the same way I had responded to Ms. Kringle, wondering how different the reaction would be, “It’s a riddle.”

At my answer she squealed, “Oh! Okay uhm…. Ooo, I have no clue. I’ll need to think. I bet you’ll have to tell me though. Maybe not!” She laughed while she spit out her words at a rapid pace. She thought a moment before once again sipping on her drink. Her shoulders slumped before she looked up again with her light blue eyes pleading me to tell her the answer. Coming to the conclusion that she had no idea she sighed impatiently, “Ugh! Okay, okay tell me when we finish eating!”

I waited a moment, watching her as she picked up her own sandwich and began eating in frustration, chewing rougher than she normally does. I suddenly felt uneasy to tell her the answer. I tried to stop my mind from forming any other negative thoughts before continuing the conversation. “Have you been too busy today, for your uhm your first week I mean? Has it been...overwhelming?” Her smile widened as I spoke my sentence. The blush on her cheeks only seemed to spread when I continued to ask about her. Looking up at me, she rested her hand on her cheek listening. 

She nodded a bit before telling me, “It’s been busy but, It’s nice though to be working when it seems to actually help the citizens of Gotham. The part that’s annoying is when the officers ask me to put their files away. But other than that it’s pretty nice to be working.”

I agreed as I continued to eat. We both seemed to have caught up in work today. Also she was acting a lot more natural with me, it was nice. She would sometimes be quiet, still thinking about the riddle I had given her. The silence wasn’t bad or awkward as it had been yesterday and I was thankful I didn’t have to pry information from her either. Her opening up to me was somewhat surprising but well appreciated. Even though she was being open, she still seemed to have something about her that seemed secretive. I could also tell she was nervous. When talking she would either bite her lip, tap her foot, or play with her hair in some sort of impatient way. I wondered why for a moment before finishing my lunch.

Around the same time as me, she also finished with her food. I stood up and asked to make sure, “Are you done?” She nodded, so I took our trash and walked over to the trashcan and threw it away. While I was doing so, she stood up and once again brushed herself off. 

“Thank you. I had a nice time talking with you again. Back to work though!” her response seemed rushed while she pointed with her thumb towards the door. She seemed so enthusiastic even about the most simple things. I looked back while walking up next to her by the door frame. She suddenly thought of something which lead to her announcing, “Oh! I just realized something! I couldn’t think of it!”

At first I was confused, but then I remembered the cupcake that was now in the palm of her hand.

While raising her hand to take a better look at the cupcake, she asked genuinely, “What is it. I have no idea at all. What is the answer?” 

Holding my breath for a moment longer, I quickly told her the answer, “The cupcake is sweet, the bullet is deadly. A beautiful woman is a dangerous thing.” I gulped anticipating the worst for what her reaction would be.

Her gaze drifted back to my face from where it was on the cupcake. She gave me a sympathetic smile and with a hopeful look in her eyes she responded, “Oh.” She looked down at her hands once more while adding, “That, that is… How sweet.” She giggled, “ This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.” she ended her sentence by nodding towards me.

I adjusted my glasses before smiling back and telling her, “ You are welcome. I will see you around, Ms. Davis.” 

I noticed how tense she was when she quickly responded, “Okay, I will see you then....” Before leaving, she suddenly raised on her tiptoes and  lightly kissed my cheek. Her face turned a deep shade of red before briskly walking away from my office and turning the corner with the brisk clicking of her heels. 

I was in awe. Her nervous behavior, I now knew why. I touched my hand to my face where she had kissed it. I held my hand there and didn’t move for a couple moments while thinking of her. I was distracted for the rest of the afternoon and the only thing I could think of was her soft lips and her soft words, “How sweet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Tell me what you think in the comments!  
> (A Cupcake)


	6. My Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating so late! I've had so much going on, but anyway here's the chapter hope you enjoy!
> 
> (What starts with E ends with E but only contains one letter?)

I looked through my magnifying glass, at the man lying on the interrogation table below me. Detective Gordon and Bullock continued to talk about the murdered man as I further inspected the stab wound located in his back. “Ed you got any thoughts on the weapon?” Jim looked at me expectantly as I smiled as a riddle came to mind. 

Looking up I answered, “What’s strong enough to smash ships but still fears the sun?” 

Before I could barely finish Harvey rudely interrupted, “Can it with the riddles Ed.” The smile that was on my face diminished. “I don’t have the patience today or any day.”

I continued to write in my small black notebook when I heard Jim answer my riddle, “Ice.”

“Correct! Judging by the small circumference of the wounds, I believe the weapon is an ice pick, carbon steel, six inches long, driven in deep enough to mark the surrounding tissue with a distinctive hexagonal handle. That’s not your standard kitchen fair. Fun fact gentleman. Mr. Winkler’s wounds here match the exact same wounds on the victim of this morning.” 

Jim questioned, “Drug dealer, littlefield?”

I nodded, “Him. Same weapon. Same killer one might suppose.” After I had finished talking Jim and Harvey glanced at each other as Detective Gordon shook his head and muttered something that I ignored as I continued with my notes. 

After a few more minutes of note taking and evaluation, I decided to see if I could find Roseland around the precinct. I passed some officers in the hallway as I continued my search. Walking around her desk more than  a few times, I decided she must not have came to work today. None of her belongings were there so I continued on with my day. I made my way back to my office with the lingering thoughts of where she might be. I sat down and reached into my bag, pulling out an envelop. It was a solid royal blue envelop with a little seal which held a letter inside for Ms. Kringle. I contemplated whether or not to give it to her. It was definitely not my best work, but I thought it would make her smile. Deciding to give her the letter I stood up, straightened my suit, and heading to the records annex. 

I walked in the already opened door seeing Ms. Kringle looking through files that she held in her arms. Upon gazing up, she gasped not expecting to see me as usual. When she went to move to the side I followed her with a simple step. She sighed out, “Can I help you with something?”

Her monotone question was so uninviting yet I still asked, “Did you know, Ms. Kringle.” I held up the sealed envelope when I continued, “That the earliest greeting cards dated back to Germany in the fourteen hundreds?” 

She nodded, barely tolerating my statement, “I have a lot of work to do.” 

“This... is for you.” I showed her the letter once again, waiting for her to take it from me.

With question behind her eyes she asked, “It doesn’t say anything weird does it?”

I shook my head, “No ma’am.” Once more she nodded a single time before roughly grabbing the card from my patient hands. I took another step to the side just as she had so I straightened my back to line up with the filing cabinets, making sure she could pass. I watched her leave as I beamed at the successful conversation. Tapping on the metal cabinets that were behind me, I finally left the records annex with a smile plastered on my face. 

The business of the day didn’t put a damper on my delightful mood and the rainy weather of Gotham seemed welcoming for once. My mind was teetering back and forth, wondering where Roseland had been all day, and if Kristen had read my poem yet. I knew that I should wait to see Ms. Kringle again but my curiosity was eating away at my brain. As soon as my lunch break arrived, I went straight to the Records Annex. This time the door was closed and I could her some voices on the inside. I hesitated for a moment before opening the door eagerly. Instantly I regretted opening upon hearing Arnold Flass’s words, “..your skin is as white as a snowflake. It seems like your life is fun.” The words from my poem were read aloud in front of three other officers and Ms. Kringle. There laughs echoed in my head as shame washed over me. I froze upon hearing everything and I wished I had never opened the door. Flass turned around, seeing me, “Oh hey!” Kristen turned around abruptly at his words, almost as shocked as I was. “It’s the writer himself!” Arrogance flickered in his unforgiving eyes as all the officers laughed once again. Kristen grabbed the poem from his hands as the detective added, “That’s a real piece of work you got there perv. I wouldn’t quit your day job if I were you.” 

The words barely processed in my mind as I answered quickly to his offensive comment, “Rodger Dodger.” I saluted him as I said it. I scolded myself in my head for my awkwardness. 

He turned back around just to mock me, “ _ Rodger Dodger? _ ” Instantly Kristen lightly slapped him on the arm and muttered stop it under her breath. Everyone laughed again except for a now very serious Ms. Kringle. Flass shook his head before insulting, “What a creep.” Not knowing what to do I thought for a moment before turning around and briskly walking away. A million thoughts ran through my mind as I shut my office door behind me. I threw my head back against the door making a loud thud echo in the empty room. I thought about the situation that happened throughout the last five minutes over and over again.  _ You know… _ The smooth voice in my head began to speak.  _ You are a creep. You really shouldn’t be that upset about that comment. You already knew that…  _ I shook my head with vigor as I tried to convince myself, “No. Kristen wasn’t the one making those insinuations. She...She told him to stop. It wasn’t her fault.” Now only silence answered me. I heaved a sigh before returning back to work.

Throughout the afternoon I was thankful for the business from the earlier murder of Mr. Winkler. It kept my mind off of all what had happened today. I returned from the medical examiner's room to my office to decide whether or not to stay a late night or go home to finally have a break that was much needed. The mental strain my mind went through today was more than enough to exhaust me, let alone the daily strain that was caused from working at the GCPD. Either way my brain was fogging and beginning to blur the words I was reading in Winkler’s file. Deciding that leaving early wouldn’t be such a bad idea, I returned the files to another officer and went to retrieve my items from my desk. Upon arriving at my desk there was a brown bag on top of my work that wasn’t previously there when I had left. I checked the back of the bag I found a note stapled to it reading: 

_ Mr. Nygma. My apologies for not letting you know that I was attending a mandatory meeting today out of the office. I was planning on giving you this in person, but I ended up getting more work than expected. Thank you for the riddle yesterday. _

  * _Mrs. Davis_



She had dotted her “I” with a small heart. Smiling to myself, I briskly walked back into my office shutting the door to open the mysterious brown bag. I reached into the bag to pull out a circular container holding some type of food. The scent left my mouth watering and my stomach audibly grummbled. After opening the flat lid, I realized that it was some type of noodles lightly covered in some red sauce. My smile faltered when I noticed the onions dispersed throughout the meal. Not letting the small inconvenience upset me, I set up my large desk magnifying glass and set the takeout underneath it. I began to discard of the onions that littered my dinner. She must have not cared to remember my dislike for them. Or she just forgot. Most likely the latter. I tapped my tweezers against the glass I disposed the onions into. I smiled to myself once again at the thought of Roselands note. How she thanked me. What a thought, someone thanking  _ me _ for a riddle. It made me laugh for a moment at the idea. I busied myself for only a moment longer before I was shook out of my daydreams by Mrs. Kringle's voice, “Mr. Nygma?” 

I hadn’t even noticed the door opening let alone the presence of Kristen. I turned around slightly at her words and then returned to looking at my food. Remembering the events of earlier left a bitter taste to my mouth as I answered bluntly, “Mrs. Kringle.”

“Am I interrupting.” Her question was more of a statement rather than a question. 

I picked up my tweezers once more and replied, “Yes. I’m surgically removing the onions from my takeout. So if you don’t mind.” I answered somewhat matter of fact tone to prove my point that I was still bothered. I continued to ignore her to my best ability. 

“Mr. Nygma I owe you an apology.” Her sentence grabbed my attention. I had not expected her to apologize. “I didn’t give Arnold the card. He found it in my desk.” Her excuse had made me want to believe her when I thought back to how she had acted when Flass read the poem aloud as she continued, “He has a strange sense of humor. I thought your card was very.” She paused. “Uhm, thoughtful. I guess. Anyway, I’m sorry.” 

I thought for a moment and out on a whim I thought that I might as well try and ask, “Mrs. Kringle would you…” 

Before I could barely recognize what I was going to ask she spit out repeatedly, “No, no no no no. Please, don’t say anything else. Just please.” Her words left her mouth almost as quickly as she exited the room. I just let her words go over my head as I smiled to myself, focusing on her apology as I said aloud, “There's hope.” I continued with my task of making my meal edible. I was still going over in my head both Roseland’s and Kristen’s apologies.  _ Why is it that you still believe you have a chance. Really it’s kinda funny. _ I jumped in my seat upon hearing my voice in the dead silence of the room. I tried to shrug off the comment but then  _ he _ decided to continue.  _ No really. Even in her apology she was condescending. Why would you even attempt to ask her.  _ I closed my eyes and landed my hand against my head to try and suppress the voice. In a sense I knew  _ he _ was correct. They way Kristen always talked to me seemed forced and one sided. Her comment did bother me and yet I still made an exception in my head because it was  _ her. _ I tried to calm my thoughts by taking a bite of food.  _ Now you’re getting it! Maybe… you should try with Roseland. I am enjoying this game of ping-pong with the two girls.  _ I felt as if I was drowning in this game he wanted me to play. But as I nodded in agreement with myself, I realized I wanted to play too. I quickly finished eating and reached inside my drawer retrieving the gift I was going to give to Roseland at the beginning of the day. I decided to drive straight to Roselands home.

Parking where I used to when I would walk daily by her house, I waited for a moment before exiting my car. When I finally got enough courage to get out, I tried to push all the negative thoughts aside. I gave myself a small pep talk as I neared her house. I paused before reaching her door, still being hidden by the shadows of the night. Yelling. All I could see was the evident disgust in Roselands face. Her face confused yet enraged at whoever was on the phone with her at the moment. “What would make you think!” She was cut off yet again from her shouting. She sighed and then frowned. The person on the other end of the phone was not understanding what she was trying to get across. “You know what… I’m… I can’t keep talking to you like this. I just don’t see how you could even listen to yourself. I know I just can’t anymore. How many times have you done this to me…” She looked down and shook her head. Her point must have finally gotten across when she lowered her voice, “Yeah, yes. Yes. I’ll let you but this time only. You’re no better than dad at this point. Okay. Okay. Bye.” She slammed her phone down onto the table after hanging up on the person. Her hands found her face and she shook her head into them when she plopped down onto her couch. Nearly rubbing off all of her makeup, anyone could see that a million thoughts ran through her mind as she laid her head against the pillow next to her. 

I waited outside her house at the moment her home phone rang. By the end of the call I had suspected the person on the other end was a sibling. I was going to knock on her door until I heard the ringing. Curiosity getting the best of me, I stayed and listened as usual. After the phone call ended, I was almost as distraught as she seemed to be. I waited only a minute more before I decided to knock on her door. 

I held my breath when I knocked three times with the back of my fist. I waited and had second thoughts. I shouldn’t be here. As soon as the thought registered in my brain it was too late. The door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry I just had to do the cliff hanger!
> 
> (An Envelope)


	7. A Place to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roseland lets Ed into her home for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Soft and fragile is my skin  
> I get my growth in mud  
> I’m dangerous as much as pretty  
> For if not careful, I draw blood.)

The back of my coat was beginning to become damp from the light sprinkles of rain that filled the city air. Roseland opened the door with a look of panic for a moment from not expecting to see me, as she adjusted her messy hair and smudged makeup. Her smile still held tension from the surprise. I opened my mouth but nothing came out the first try. Once again I opened my mouth this time finding words as the rain began to come down harder, “Hello Ms. Davis. I uhm, I just wanted to give you this, since I wasn’t able to. Earlier...” From behind my back I pulled a single rose. The small thorned rose had a note tied to it that read “The petals are as soft as your skin, and like the stem you’re just as thin. Every day you make work better. The thorn just as tough as the girl that reads this letter. Your eyes so blue and the deep red of the rose are both just as striking. I thought that this flower might be to your liking.”

With her mouth still slightly agape she took the rose from my grasp, her fingers lingering over mine for a second as she escaped her trance noticing the rain that began to now pour. “Ed! I wasn’t expecting anybody but,” she looked over her shoulder into her home before continuing. “Come in quick, you’re all wet!” She then grabbed ahold of my shoulder, slightly pulling me into her house. I stumbled a bit until I found my footing, now inside, she then added, “Oh no. Your coat, here give me.” Outstretching her arm and motioning her hand towards me, I shrugged off the jacket and handed it her. I watched intently as she brought it over to the coat hanger next to entry way. Before returning in front of me, she shut and locked the front door. My mind was still spinning, trying to rap around that she let me into her home. How many times have I thought about this moment? My thoughts had me not knowing what to say. Luckily she commented with a new smile, “Really Ed. You are just the sweetest thing. I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” She shook her head a bit, being obviously still somewhat distraught. Her eyes, containing a sad undertone, looked at the rose as she twisted it with her thumbs. When she looked back up, she met my gaze as I asked, “Is everything alright Mrs. Davis?”

She smiled for the second time and answered, “Yes. Ed please call me Roseland. You’ve known me long enough” Laughing to herself at her last comment I joined in with her. Little did she know just how long I had known her. Looking up, she continued, “I’ll grab us some tea and then we can talk. Please sit.”

I nodded and sat down on her maroon colored couch as she walked out of the room into the kitchen. I looked around. I noticed some of her light decorations, including the bookshelf I had seen so many times before. For a moment I waited before standing and walking over to picture frames that littered the wall. The largest one in the center contained what seemed like a family portrait. Roseland stood next to two men and another older woman. An older gentleman and the woman next to him, which I assumed they were her father and mother stood behind the other slightly taller man with a large frame and Roseland.

“Tea is ready!” Roseland’s voice called in a cheerful tone before she enter the room, setting the tray of tea on the glass table. She looked up at me and walked over to picture. “That’s my family,” she trailed off with a sigh. Blinking and squinting she tilted her head while adding, “My brother to the right of me and that’s my dad next to my mom.” She tapped the glass with her finger. 

Looking to the ground she cleared her throat, “My father. He had um, passed away the third of November last year.” 

I turned toward her and put my hand on her shoulder and replied, “I’m so sorry.” I gave her a warm smile and she returned my gaze. Our eyes made contact and I suddenly realized my hand was still on her fragile shoulder. 

I removed my hand just as she broke the silence and sighed, “Thank you. Come sit with me.” Sitting in the chair across from the couch, she sat on the couch and grabbed her cup of tea before crossing her legs. I also picked up my cup after muttering a ‘thank you’ under my breath. I took a sip of the warm substance as Roseland spoke once more, “Thank you again for the rose. It means a lot. I can’t believe you walked all the way here in the rain!”

She chuckled and I smiled before telling, “It was really nothing. I’m sorry for my sudden appearance. Oh.” The thought came to mind of the dinner she had given me as she looked up from her coffee cup at my silence, “Thank you for the meal that you left.”

“I thought you would like it. Sorry there was onions.” She tapped her head at the memory, “I forgot about it when I ordered the food for both of us. If it makes you feel better, I had to pick through my food to get them all out. I just can’t stand them.”

Her laugh echoed through the house and I found myself began to laugh too, “I had also picked all of them out!” My comment made her giggle a bit more so I added, “It took me almost the same amount of time to get all of them out as it did for me to eat the meal.”

She nodded as she took another sip of the liquid that filled her cup. “That’s so funny Ed.”

“So tell me, how is your night going?” I waited expectantly. 

She thought a moment before informing, “Better now that you showed up.” Her voice diminished before continuing, “Sorry if I seem a bit down. I just had a fight with my brother on the phone. He just doesn’t get that I have other things to worry about than him. I just..” She trailed off for a moment then added, “You know what I’m sorry for bothering you with my problems. You probably don’t want to hear about it.”

She shook her head as I intervened, “No. No, Roseland I want to hear about it. Please tell me. I don’t mind a bit.”

Leaning against her hand she smirked, “You really are too nice to me.”

For the remainder of the night she informed me of her issue, which was that her brother needed to spend the night at her house for a week or two. The problem was that he had done this in the past. Not only would he stay for way longer than scheduled, but he would make a mess and not help her with anything. We continued talking until I checked my watch and realized the time. It was already 1:00 AM. I slightly cut her off as I exclaimed, “Oh my. Roseland it’s already 1 o'clock in the morning. I really should go. You need your sleep for work tomorrow.” I got up from the comfy chair I had learned I enjoyed, and headed to the coat hanger next to the door. 

She followed me close behind and put her hand on top of my coat to stop me, “Ed. I mean you could stay for the night. It’s not like we have many more hours until we have to go to work. I can drive you tomorrow?” Her words poured out of her mouth quicker than normal. 

I waited while I thought the pros and cons of the situation. It wasn’t like I would sleep any more at home. But what would the sleeping situation be? My heart began to leap out of my chest just as it seemed like she read my mind, “You can sleep on the couch. I don’t have a spare room or anything so…” Her voice trailed off again when I heard  _ him.  _ I thought my heart couldn’t race any faster until now. _ You are not declining her offer. You know what this means Eddy?   _ I retaliated back yelling in my head, "It means Nothing!"

I gulped as I closed my eyes before agreeing, “Roseland I believe that is a great idea.”

“Oh good.” She began to walk away before stopping to explain, “I’ll get you a blanket for the couch.”

I nodded, “Alrighty.” I put my coat back onto the hanger and waited patiently for her to return.  _ Don’t mess this up Ed.  _ I heard it repeat itself in my mind as she returned with a blanket.

She handed me the object as she kept her hand on my own and looked up again. Raising on the tips of her toes like she had done the other day at the GCPD, she lightly kissed my cheek and slightly lingered there for a moment and replied, “Goodnight Ed.” Before she could fully pull away I leant in again, but this time I kissed her lips. She continued the kiss for a moment longer before pulling away with a new blush on her cheeks. Her hands now at her sides again leaving mine. Before turning towards her bedroom she said again, “Goodnight.” I nodded and sat down on the couch. My mind raced and I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep from the giddiness I was experiencing, like a child on Christmas morning. I couldn’t believe that I had just kissed her for the first time. It felt like I had done it a million times before, it came so naturally. I sat there for a little longer before turning the table side lamp off and trying to lay down. I suddenly realized she hadn’t given me a pillow. I sighed and decided to get up and walk down the short hallway to her closed bedroom door. I knocked on the door twice and waited a moment before knocking once more. I waited again and when I didn’t hear an answer I decided to open the door. As soon as the door cracked open I questioned quietly, “Roseland?” I opened it a little more looking in, then suddenly I closed the door when I heard her gasp. She was changing into her pajamas. I had only seen the back of her, but I had still walked in on her changing. She yelled, “One second Ed!” I quickly walked back to the couch and sat down with my hands on my face, completely embarrassed. 

She came out in a nightgown and asked concerned, “What’s wrong? What did you need?”

I answered rather quickly in the only way I could say any words, “What looses it’s head in the morning and gets it back at night?”

Her confused look only further spread across her face when she guessed my riddle correctly, “Is it a pillow? You need a pillow?”

Nodding in agreeance, I now supplied her with an actual answer, “I was just, uhm going to ask for a um pillow. I didn’t mean to you know… Walk in on you. Changing.”

She laughed and replied, “It’s alright, just be a little louder next time. I‘ll be right back.” Roseland returned with the pillow and sat next to me on the couch. She softly hugged me and said for the final time this night, “Now… goodnight.” She trotted off back to her bedroom as I laid awake until the sun came up. 

As soon as the clock read 5:30 AM I folded the blanket she lent me and put the pillow on top of it and placed them both on the arm of the couch. I grabbed my coat, left, and went straight to my apartment to quickly change, then to the bakery and the coffee shop. When I arrived back to Roseland’s home it was already 6:30 AM. I walked into the house with a pastry bag and coffee cups in hand when I saw Roseland sitting on the couch with the saddest expression on her face. Her eyes lit up like a lost puppy finally finding it’s home. She smiled ear to ear as she exclaimed, “Ed! I thought you already left for work!”

I shook my head and extended my hands showing her the items I had bought for us, “I got us some breakfast and coffee. Your coffee has double creamer in it and whipped cream.” 

She took the hot paper cup from my grasp, “Thank you so much! How did you know I love my coffee that way?” 

My mind buffered while I thought of an excuse for knowing such a detail about her life, “I just thought, you are…so sweet that...you like your coffee the same way.. Anyway I knew you would need it from the little sleep.” My lie seemed believable enough for her to shrug it off as she smiled shyly at the comment and took a long sip of her coffee. I sat the bag down onto the table and pulled out some lightly glazed Danishes with a wide array of fruit centers. Her smile got even wider when she picked up one and began to nibble on it. 

After taking another bite she looked at the clock and asked, “Do you want to leave soon? It’s almost 7 o'clock.” 

“I can eat in the car.” I answered her with a smile as we walked out the door to her shiny silver car that was parked outside.

After thanking Roseland for the drive and the place to sleep last night, I was called out to a crime scene on the top of a building with a large sign that read ‘Gotham City’. I wanted to further inspect the body but Captain Essen had made it clear for me not to touch the corpse and that it was the Medical Examiner’s job. As soon as they moved the body into the medical examiner's room I rushed in to see what I could find. Soon after finding something inside the wound on the side of the body, I was caught. Even after trying to get out of the situation, and being called a ‘chippering loon’ by the pathetic excuse of a medical examiner, I was suspended by the Captain. Deciding to let Ms. Kringle know, I headed down the hallway and arrived at the already open door to the Records Annex. I turned the corner and saw Ms. Kringle sitting on the floor, “Ms. Kringle, I came to tell you that I’ve…” I noticed the tear that was running down her cheek that matched her quiet sniffling. I asked, “Have you been crying?”

I tilted my head and followed her as she got up and went around her desk while explaining, “No, no I’m fine.”

I quickly retaliated, “But I can see tears. On your face. Is it because your friend Detective Flass has been arrested?”

She heaved a sigh when asking, “What do you need Mr. Nygma?” There was barely any question in her voice. 

“Yes. I’ve been suspended and won’t be seeing you anymore. So I wanted to return this pencil.” I held out the short pencil that I had always used. “I took it from your office some time ago and I kept meaning to return it... It used to be longer.” She tilted her head at the stubby writing utensil while taking it from my fingers. She then replied, “You’re an odd man Mr. Nygma. But I’m sorry that you’ve been suspended. I wish something could be done.” She shrugged slightly. 

I thought of an idea when a smirk began to appear on my face as I turned around and began to walk away. I turned slightly looking at her once more before fully exiting the room. 

Later that day, I searched my bag until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed my lock picking kit I had always kept inside my work bag. Once retrieving it, I headed back to work with a large black trunk and snuck into the medical examiners office for the second time that day. After getting the necessary objects needed for the task, I headed to the men’s locker room and easily opened the Medical Examiners assigned locker. I placed the body parts inside and all I needed to do was wait.

Later that night I told Roseland of the news of me being suspended. Her face dropped and she was extremely distraught when I told her I would be suspended for a decent amount of time. She wrote down her phone number and handed the slip of paper to me saying, “If you hear anything else about your suspension, let me know.” Nodding, I giddily walked out of the precinct and drove home.    

The next day I received a phone call from Captain Essen saying my suspension has been revoked and that the old Medical Examiner has been fired for stealing body parts. I was so exceptionally happy that my plan had worked so smoothly! I came to work that day in an even better mood than usual as I went straight to the Records Annex to tell Kristen. As I walked through the police station I noticed Jim Gordon kissing Ms. Thompkins. I smiled to myself as I hurried into the room, opening the door with excitement, “I’m not leaving, after all!

She looked confused asking, “What?”

I reassured, “It turns out the Medical Examiner is leaving, so Captain Essen decided to reinstate me.”

With little enthusiasm she responded, “Oh. Okay. Good.” I went to turn to leave somewhat disappointed and confused at her comment as she said, “Mr. Nygma?” I turned almost too quickly with excitement, then she added straightfaced, “You owe me a new pencil.” 

I nodded to her and turned to return to work as I laughed aloud at her comment. Making my way to Roselands desk she seemed confused to see me. I had realized just then that I hadn’t informed her as I had intended to. Even with her giving me her phone number, I had only thought about Ms. Kringle. I felt exceptionally bad and guilty for not giving her more thought. Unlike Kristen, Roseland had given me her full, undivided attention and I had only given her half of mine. Kristen only gave me her attention on occasion, bringing me back for what seemed like more. With Ms. Davis, she always waited for me and fed my fire of feelings. I shouldn’t take her for granted anymore than I have, she was my obsession that is now able to appear in my real, everyday life. She was my secret dream that I could make my reality. Why would I jeopardize that? I smiled at my conclusion when I began to explain to her what had happened with me and the Medical Examiner.

She seemed surprised when she added with a sound of irritation behind it, “I can’t believe that he did something like that. Sometimes you never know a person, you know.” Her comment made me feel guiltier because it was as if she knew what I was thinking. 

I fought against my new blossoming thoughts as I asked her on impulse, “Roseland, would you want to have dinner at my place tomorrow night?” I grabbed one of her pens from her desk and a piece of paper and scribbled down my address and home phone number knowing she wouldn’t decline. “Here. This is my address and home number. I can’t wait to see you then.” I gave her no time to answer as I handed her the pen and paper. 

Roselands face flushed as she quietly answered, “Okay. I’ll see you then. I guess” She followed her comment with a laugh. I smiled back at her and with that I returned to my office with a new view on my situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys think of it! 
> 
> (A Rose)


	8. Downhill from Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is finally posted! I know it only took me a year to update, but here you go. I'm so sorry for the wait but this chapter is finally where the story picks up so I hope yall enjoy!  
> (What has a neck but no head?)

My hands shook as I dropped the glass, listening to it clatter to the tile. The ringing in my ears was deafening. Closing my eyes tight, I try to clear the insistent buzzing. I was shaken from the hazy state when I felt warm liquid start to seep into my shoes. I took one step back looking down at my feet watching the blood chase after them. Realizing what was happening I somewhat came to my senses.  _ Now look what we've done... _

Roseland looked as beautiful as ever. Her light brown hair was pulled to one side and was lightly curled. She wore a baby blue blouse paired with a navy blue knee length skirt and silver heels. I almost didn’t hear her light knocks on my metal door. I put down my cooking utensils and wiped my hands off with the towel that laid on the counter. Making my way to the door, I paused for a moment as I smoothed back my hair and finally answered.

“Roseland! Come in.” I ushered her inside as I continued, “I’m just finishing up. I never asked but is Ratatouille okay?”

“More than,” she smiled, “I’m so glad you invited me over.” She moved to the inside of my apartment and looked around. I moved back into the kitchen as I turned off the oven and started plating the food.

She allowed herself to roam around and would occasionally stop and look at one of my many decorations. “I didn’t know you had an apartment.”

When I picked up both of our plates and moved closer to the small dinner table, I anxiously asked “Is that alright?”

I stopped in my tracks for a moment until she answered, “Oh of course! I love the open concept.” She giggled at my worried expression that soon turned to an amused grin.

I set the plates on the table next to the centerpiece of a single red rose. I pulled out the chair to my right so she could sit down. Slightly pushing the seat nearer to the table, I moved around to the other side and sat down myself. Putting both elbows on the table I looked at Roseland when she looked up, “You look truly stunning tonight.”

Her blush spread all throughout her face as she accepted the compliment, “Thank you Ed.” We both started eating and she looked surprised for a moment as she covered her mouth when she exclaimed, “Oh my god! Ed this is so good!”

“Is it? This is only the second time I've…” I was cut off by a ringing from Roseland's purse. Looking confused she apologized as she reached into her bag and excused herself to outside my door. I understood and let her outside, opening the door for her. She answered the phone and I slightly shut the door to seem like I was giving her privacy. In reality, I was right behind, listening and hanging onto every word.

She started to talk, “Already!? I’m not home right now.” After a moment she continued, “I can’t just come right now, I…” Once again the other person was talking. I could sense her coming closer to the door, so I quickly moved further into my apartment. Seemingly on cue, Roseland came back in with a worried expression on her flawless face. “My brothers in town early…” she trailed off, looking for the right words, “he said he’s been waiting for me for apparently hours. And he needs me to let him inside my house. He seemed really angry like always...” Placing a hand on her head she apologized and quickly grabbed her purse. She started rushing out of my apartment. I didn’t know how to stop her, she was upset.  _ Don’t let her get away Eddie. _ I grabbed her arm, apparently so forcefully it turned her around. Her eyes widened and looked at me surprised at my roughness. Before I spoke her gaze was upon mine expectantly.

“I can drive you,” I stuttered,“ If you want me to, I can drive you.” Roseland looked at my hand that still grabbed her upper arm. I moved it down, slowly trailing it down her arm, until I replaced it back by my side. She nodded quietly and followed me out of the building, down all of the stairs, and into my car.

Once pulling up to her home, I could see her brothers looming figure in front of her dimly light house. I still feel odd pulling up directly to her house because of how many times I parked a block down the street. As soon as I parked the car, her brother stepped in front and waved his arms, half mumbling and half yelling something towards Roseland. The open beer bottle he held spilled some of it’s content on the hood of my vehicle, splashing slightly off. I looked at Roseland to see how she would react in this situation, to see if this was normal behavior.

She unlocked the door and before fully opening it, she yelled in disbelief at the bulky man, “Hunter!” So that’s his name… I turned off the engine and followed right behind Roseland. “Why are you already here? You’re not supposed to be here until next Thursday!” she questioned him.

His inebriated eyes only focused on me as they squinted, he slurred back, “Who’s this jerk-off?” Her gasp filled my ears but she said nothing. He continued, “And didn’t I say to stay at the house? You don’t know how to do anything do you?”

She suddenly became more shy, answering, “He’s just a good friend… he offered to drive me. And I know you did.” She looked down at her feet with a concerned look that looked too helpless to be real.

I offered my hand and introduced myself to add some room between the two siblings, “You must be Hunter, I’m Edward.”

Without taking my hand he scoffed and pushed past my shoulder to Roseland, “Where are your keys?”

Roseland mumbled, her voice was barely above a whisper," I must have left them in the car.” He roughly pushed her into the side of the car making a loud thud echo throughout the streets. Before I could do anything she held me back by my arm. She scurried back to the passenger door and grabbed her purse and quietly walked up the steps to the door. We both followed her up the small steps as she opened her door. My eyes burrowed into the back of her brother's neck. He stumbled his way inside then plopped down on the maroon sofa I slept on only a few nights ago. I wanted to yell for him to leave, but I was able to control myself when I heard Roseland call my name.

“Yes?” I turned around to feel her hand grasp my arm again with her eyes wider than normal when she whispered, “Could you come into the kitchen real quick?” Before following her I turned around and saw her brother muttering to himself.

Once in the kitchen, she paced a little bit before explaining, “I’m so sorry you had to see that… I just, he can be a real dick sometimes and I don’t know how to deal with it.” She shook her head back and forth and continued, “He hasn’t really drank since we were younger and hasn’t been drunk like this for a long time, not since our father died,” disbelief crossed her features, “I think I should stay here and make sure he doesn’t do anything he’s going to regret. I mean if that okay with you, is that okay? I’m so sorry this happened tonight. I mean, I didn’t even want him here to begin with.” Her words spilled out her mouth, her mind going a million miles a second, “He, uh, he used to do this so often and it would never end well.”

“Roseland? Do you need me to escort him out? If you don’t want him here, he does not have to be here, I can handle it.” I told her with all the sincerity in my eyes.

She shook her head again, “I wouldn’t have you do that Ed. You’re not like that. I know you. You’re too sweet.” Sympathetically smiling after her comment, she didn’t realize the impact her insinuation had on me. I knew she wouldn’t understand, not yet at least.

“Okay.” I said plain and simple when I started to walk down the hall, back into the living room where her giant of a brother still laid on the couch. He unsuccessfully toyed with the television remote and looked up towards me when I heard Roseland's voice repeat what I said.

“Okay?” She questioned back, not understanding quite why I simply had agreed. Her voice was muffled in my mind and I completely ignored her, not knowing if she said anything after. I sat down on the chair across from the couch, holding onto each of the arm rests. My eyes glued to Hunter slowly lifted to meet Roselands. She sat next to him and started to make small conversation with him, while I only listened and stayed quite. Starting to loosen up, her brother was continuing the conversation. Hunter asked me a few questions; like where I worked or how I knew his sister. I politely responded only when directly talked to. Hunter asked if she had any other beer, to which Roseland answered trying to please him, “Um, I only have wine. Would you want that?” 

He agreed to the suggestion and I asked, “How about Hunter and I go get it?”

He was about to get up when he said, “One second I gotta tell Roseland something.” Nodding to him, I moved into the kitchen secretly listening to him whisper, "I told you to be ready for me to come.” Slurring a bit more, he paced back and forth when he continued to reprimand her, “Instead you make me treat you this way. You know what the problem is? You don’t listen. You’re just like mom, never will listen till a man tells you what to do.” Infuriated by the abusive man, I waited in the kitchen until he came in. My vision doubled and the kitchen light flickered more than usual. I shrugged it off as I shook my head to help my tunneling vision. I pretended that I was looking for the wine until he said, “Get the wine glasses in there.” Pointing to a cabinet he shook his head. I took two heavy crystal wine glasses and stood behind the man when he slurred, “The wines down here. She’s so stupid, she doesn't even put the glasses next to the wine.” 

Just as Hunter reached down to open the cabinet, I swung as hard as I could to the back of his head with one of the glasses. It cut into the side of his neck as it broke, making a mess on the clean white tiles. My hands shook as I dropped the rest of the glass, listening to it clatter to the floor. The ringing in my ears was deafening. Closing my eyes tight, I try to clear the insistent buzzing. I was shaken from the hazy state when I felt warm liquid start to seep into my shoes. I took one step back looking down at my feet watching the blood chase after them. Realizing what was happening I somewhat came to my senses.  _ Now look what we've done _ ... 

“Ed? Hunter? What was that?” Roselands voice boomed throughout the house when the severity of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks.

Thinking rather fast, I yelled back to her, “Oh it’s nothing. I just dropped one of your glasses! Everyone’s alright, be in there in a moment!” 

She responded from the other room, “Okay.” I heaved a sigh when she didn’t come in the room. I had to think fast . I grabbed some paper towels from the counter and wiped my shoes off as best as I could. The shoes still were stained a slight tint of red. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a syringe full of a sedative. Filling up the other glass with the wine and sedative, I smoothed out my sweater before making my way into the living room. “Hunters just cleaning up the glass and then he said he’ll go to the store to get some beer.” She accepted the wine and took a couple sips and responded, “Oh okay I’m glad nobody got hurt. One time, I dropped a glass when I was younger. I had no shoes on and…” Her eyes were planted on my sweater when she stopped before saying, “What’s that?” she pointed to a spot on my white undershirt that slightly showed on the bottom under my sweater. I looked down to see a blood spot clear as day against the white of the shirt. Mouth agape a little, I answered quickly, “It’s uhm, the wine, the red wine. When he dropped the glass.” 

She smiled then explained, “You’ll have to spot clean that at home. I hope you can get it out!” Laughing, she continued her childhood story while sipping on her wine every once in awhile. My thoughts drifted to Hunters dead body just mere feet away from us. I snapped back to reality when Roseland expressed, “Huh, I feel a little weird.” 

I sat next to her and asked, “What’s wrong?” I new that the drug was taking effect. I new exactly what was wrong. 

Trying to stand, I stood next to her when she slurred, “Something’s wrong.” I caught her when she stumbled, still trying to stand up. Still struggling with staying conscious, she looked up at me while I held her in my arms. “I need, I need to…” She mumbled before passing out, going completely limp in my lap on her maroon sofa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it and I'll be trying to update super soon!!!  
> (A Bottle)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and I'll be sure to update as soon as I can!  
> (A Shadow)


End file.
